Catch Your Wave
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: ..."You don't look beautiful." He repeated. And then he was leaning down in front of her again, so close this time that he could feel her breath. "You look undeniably and irrevocably gorgeous..." My first fic of 2009! Happy New Year everyone!


**OMG! This is my New Years fic for Bleach! I did not even intend for it to be for New Years, I just wrote it and sometime along the way I thought 'Hey I'll make it a New Years fic since I don't have one this year' and so I wrote it in less than 3 hours. I think it turned out pretty good for writing it at 8am after going to bed at 3:30! XD This is my first fic of 2009!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach T-T Songfic song by Click 5.**

* * *

Catch Your Wave

The streets were busy tonight; it seemed that every Shinigami of Soul Society was there for some unknown reason.

It was not a special day or anything; everyone was just active tonight.

Hitsugaya Toshiro walked among the various Shinigami, he had just wanted to go out to eat tonight and had wanted to get away from his annoyingly loud lieutenant and her drunken friends. He thought it would be quiet down here in this part if Seireitei, but even geniuses can be mistaken sometimes.

He had just finished his none-peaceful dinner and was leaving the restaurant, grumbling under his breath at how ridiculously crowded the place was. After he slid out the door, a group of more people pushed into the restaurant. He growled at their rudeness and snorted contemptuously.

Then, he caught sight of a familiar light blue cloth from the corner of his eye. He turned back to see his childhood friend staring back at him in surprise. Their eyes met for a split second and it looked as though Hinamori was about to call out a greeting to him.

But then she was blocked from view as more people pushed into the restaurant and she was swept away with them. Hitsugaya heard her squeak with surprise and a small grin of amusement crossed his lips. He would have liked to go back in and talk to her, but he was just so tired that night that he decided that he would go home now and speak to her the next day.

On his walk home that night, he found his thoughts wandering as they often did, about the past he and she shared together. How they would always play hide-and-seek and tag when they were little, how they would chase each other through the forest that was next to their house, how they would laugh and make jokes and watch clouds together. And he, once again, found himself longing for these days with her and wondered if she did too.

But, there had been something about when he had seen her tonight. When their eyes made contact, something…odd, some feeling had flickered inside of him. He had noticed that he was experiencing this strange feeling only recently as well, and only around her.

And he already had a fairly good guess at what it was too.

He had never been in love before, or maybe he had, but not with anyone besides her, but he had only just started to realize it now.

He sighed and shook his head free from these trivial thoughts, for now.

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**That's when you caught my eye**_

_**I chased you 'round in memories**_

_**Through the breeze in the trees**_

_**And you teased me, but hey!**_

The years seemed to have flown by since the time he had first laid eyes on her.

He sat alone at his office desk, finishing the last of the paperwork as he remembered the many times they had been together in the past. But one time in particular kept resurfacing.

"_You're going to have to be faster than _that_, Shiro-chan!" Hinamori called behind her. _

_The two friends were playing tag together in the forest, the warm sun shining brightly. _

_The young boy quickened his pace and ran even faster; he could have easily outrun her if she had not gotten a head start. He dashed through the trees, trying to keep her in sight. But when he passed the next tree she had vanished. He sighed and began walking and looking around for her. _

_It took him the longest time to finally look up at the sound of hysterical giggling. She was perched in the branches of the tree above his head laughing at him. He blushed at his unobservant foolishness and growled. _

"_Oy, quit laughing, Bed-Wetter!" _

"_C'mon, Shiro-chan! You gotta tag me!" She taunted, smirking down at him. At first he could not see why she was so smug, she had just given away her hiding place and now he had her cornered. But then he realized his disadvantage as he looked up at the first branch of the tree. It was too high for him to reach and he cursed his height yet again. _

_The girl continued to giggle and he just grumbled angrily. _

Lately, it had seemed as though she were up in that tree again, so close yet so far, and just barely out of his reach.

They hardly ever saw one another any more and he found himself missing her company more and more each day. It was almost as if, through all these years that had gone by, she knew about his feelings for her and was playing around with him like a cat with its prey. It was like she was always taunting him, which only caused him to want to be with her even more.

And it was as if every time he was close enough to reach her, she would inch a little farther away and bring down his hopes. He had tried to confess his feelings for her many times, but each time there had been something that stopped him from doing so.

He went to sleep that night with the hopes of finally accomplishing his mission the next day when he went to visit her.

_**The clock's turning around**_

_**And you're still playing these games **_

_**It's such a waste to bring me down, down, down**_

_**Don't bring me down cause **_

Hitsugaya awoke early the next morning when the sunlight was just barely above the horizon.

He groaned, not only because his dreams had taunted him, yet again, with his memories of her, but also because he was starting to doubt that he could ever confess to her. He moved slowly and tiredly that morning, until noon came and he decided it was time. So he left his empty office and cursed his labsent ieutenant again.

As he walked, for reasons unknown to him, his mind began swirling with thoughts of the 5th division fukuutaichou. He gritted his teeth; this had happened before, but not so much. It was almost torturing to have his mind think this way, taunting him with memories of the girl he could never seem to reach.

_Why _now_? Just because I want to see her? And confess…well, maybe I won't confess, depends on how much of a coward I feel like today. _He knew that to tell her his feelings, all he had to do was say the three classic little words. But there was _so_ much hidden behind them.

His thoughts were cut off as he found himself, somehow already outside the door to her office. Taking a deep breath, he knocked slowly.

"Hai?" Her voice was taunt and anxious, as if she were afraid that someone might walk in who wanted to give her more work to do.

"It's me." He replied.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-kun." Relief edged into her tone. "Come in, you know you're always welcome."

Something about her words caused a blush to creep across his face and he had to vigorously shake his head before entering to dispose of it. He entered the room to find himself looking at a smiling, sleep-deprived girl.

"Hinamori. Don't I keep telling you that you need to get more sleep?" He grumbled.

"Stop worrying about me, I'm fine." She pouted, sighing as she reached for another of the papers in front of her. "So, what brings you here, Hitsugaya-kun?"

Just then, he realized how foolish he was. To come all this way to try and confess, for no reason, while everything could turn out wrong. He began to wonder if he should return home and think through exactly what he wanted to say instead of making it up on the spot. But as he gazed across the room, and her terribly cute smile and her sparkling chestnut eyes, he knew all too well that he could not leave.

Not now, because he wanted to reach her so badly.

_**Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave**_

_**Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you**_

_**Hey girl, you've got an undertow**_

_**Hey girl, hey girl, don't wanna let you go**_

It took a moment for the captain to find his voice.

"Listen…I'm sorry about last night."

"Eh? Sorry? Why are you sorry?" She tilted her head to one side.

"Because, when I saw you, I didn't even go over to talk to you."

"Oh that doesn't matter." She told him. _Why is he so upset about this? Its not like I'm going to be mad at him because he didn't say 'hi' or anything._ Then suddenly, she understood. _Ah, I get it! Hitsugaya-kun was worried he'd upset me! How sweet of him!_ For a moment, her cheeks were flushed with pink and Hitsugaya wondered if she were sick. Then she straightened up and the pink faded.

"Well then…as long as you're okay with it." He turned and headed for the door, beating himself up inside for, indeed, being a coward.

"Wait! Is that all?" She asked, almost a bit disappointed. _He can't just show up here to apologize for something so trivial and then just leave! He wanted something else…but what? _

"Yeah. I'll see you around." Was all he said as he slid the door closed behind him.

Hinamori stared at where he had left, curiosity and a little bit of hurt filling her eyes.

_What did he _really _want to talk about?_ She wondered silently.

* * *

Hitsugaya practically collapsed onto his bed that night.

He growled to himself over and over how stupid he was for not thinking things through. To just show up, apologize and then just leave without an explanation…he must have looked so imprudent.

He tossed and turned all night, his dreams once again taunting him with games of tag, and the girl he could never get a grip on. It was so _simple _though! All he had to do was reach out to her, but he just was not good enough to catch her.

Only recently had he began to dream like this, and he wondered why he had only started being taunted now. Perhaps his dreams were trying to show him that it was finally time to tell her and not just walk away.

So tonight, he decided to try again the next day.

And again that night, he dreamt of Hinamori, the girl who, even if she were not running, he could just never catch.

_**When I turned sixteen**_

_**That's when I started to dream**_

_**I chased you 'round in memories**_

_**Through the breeze in the trees **_

_**And you teased me, but hey!**_

As he sat at his desk the sun was already setting, and Hitsugaya wondered when, if he should ever find the guts, should he go and see his friend.

He could not even concentrate on his paperwork because his stupid mind kept annoying him with almost every thought he had ever had about her. When she had cried one night from fear of the thunder and he had to calm her. When they had been eating breakfast together and he had to hit her on the back to prevent her from choking. When they had been put in battle together and she had lost grip of her sword and he stepped in to defend her immediately.

But most of all, he could not shake the image of his dream of her last night. She had been wearing a long, lavender-cerulean dress that ruffled and cascaded down to the floor. He remembered being so captivated by her, as though she were royalty who was rarely ever seen. Her smile had suggested a challenge for him that almost spelled out 'Catch me if you can'.

He wanted to so badly! He wanted to catch her and make her his own. Something about her was captivating, pulling him towards her the more she moved away. But even though she insisted on teasing him, in dreams and in reality, he smirked and thought. _Bring it on_.

But more than anything, he wanted to be her protector, her shield, from anything that could hurt her in any way. He had already failed once, and it was not an option for him to do so again. A bloodstained image filled his mind as he recalled the worst day of his life, seeing her lying there, her life pouring out of her body in crimson rivers.

He shook his head when he heard a knock on the door.

Irony slapped him in the face as Hinamori stepped into the room quietly, dressed in long, ruffled indigo material.

**_Well every princess has her knight _**

**_And I'm still in it for the fight _**

**_Not givin' in, I'm gonna win, win, win _**

**_I'm gonna win cause _**

**_Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave _**

**_Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you _**

**_Hey girl, you've got an undertow _**

**_Hey girl, hey girl, don't wanna let you go _**

**_I'm never gonna let you go_**

Hitsugaya swallowed hard and blinked many times before he could convince to himself that what he saw before him was real.

He stood up from his desk immediately and tried to speak, but instead he just gaped like a fish.

Hinamori turned her face away from him and he could tell that she was as red as a cherry and her hands were trembling. On her feet she wore two light blue shoes with the smallest heels ever on them. Finally, the white haired boy managed to find his cracked voice.

"H-Hinamori…W-What's all this?" He stuttered.

She was silent for a moment as she forced her blush away and then slowly lifted her head to look up at him, her brilliant chestnut eyes glazed with shock."H-Hitsugaya-kun!" She exclaimed. "Don't tell me you forgot! Its New Year's Eve tonight!"

Hitsugaya stared at her emptily and blinked several times. Then he mentally smacked himself. _I've been so obsessed with her these past few days that I completely forgot!_ He roared. But out the outside, he just gritted his teeth. Hinamori gave a soft giggle and Hitsugaya gave her a small glare.

"Well, I was just coming over here to wish you a happy New Year." She smiled.

"But why are you dressed up like that?" He asked.

"W-W-Well…" She stammered. "I-I don't really know. I just bought this dress today and thought I should wear it tonight, the last thing I wear this year and the first thing I wear next year."

"You could've done that with any clothes." He pointed out, self-consciously eyeing his own shihakushou.

"Hai, demo…I-I wanted it to be something like this because I wanted to look pretty." A second after the word had left her mouth she wished she could take it back. _Pretty?_ She thought to herself. _What could I want to feel pretty about? Why did I say that? _She had not even truly known that she had said it until it was out past her lips.

But what she did not notice was that the boy was smirking, finally seeing the opportunity he sought.

"I-I mean-" Hinamori fought for words. "I-I just want to look nice f-for the New Year." She corrected herself.

Hitsugaya took his chance.

_**Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave**_

_**Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you**_

_**Hey girl, you've got an undertow**_

_**Hey girl, hey girl, don't wanna let you…**_

He took a step closer to her, trying to push away some of the smirk on his lips.

When he was near enough, he reached out and grabbed one of her wrists. "Don't be ridiculous." He caught her off guard when he swept her off of her feet and carried her bridal style over to the couch. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out this time.

He laid her down on the couch and stared down at her. "You don't look beautiful."

Pain stabbed through her chest and she did not fully understand why. Hitsugaya leaned down over her and he could feel her pulse pounding in her wrist. He rested his forehead on hers for a moment, staring down into her beautiful, chestnut eyes and she stared up into his dazzling aqua ones. Confusion and a bit of alarm were hidden behind the brown orbs, but she stayed still and said nothing.

Hitsugaya kept her like that a moment longer, listening to her rapid breathing. Then, he pulled away from her and stared her directly in the eyes. "You don't look beautiful." He repeated.

And then he was leaning down in front of her again, so close this time that he could feel her breath. "You look undeniably, and irrevocably gorgeous."

And with that, he leaned forward and locked his lips with hers.

He felt her body tense and slowly, eventually relax.

This was what they had both hoped for for so long.

It seemed like an eternity before Hitsugaya pulled away from her, leaving her breathless and gasping, but a smile on her face nonetheless. He grinned back at her and stood up straight, reaching his hand down for her to take, which she did, gingerly curling her fingers between his. She was shaky on her feet for a moment until she smiled up at him, pink coating her face.

"I thought…you meant it." She beamed while still panting a little.

"Baka." He growled. "How could _you_ not _ever _be gorgeous?" He caressed the smooth skin on her cheek and twirled a stray lock of chocolate brown hair.

Hinamori closed her eyes and just tried to enjoy the moment.

Something about his words had made her feel…important.

To him, she did not just _look_ beautiful; she _was _beautiful.

**_Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave_**

_**Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you**_

_**Hey girl, you've got an undertow**_

_**Hey girl, hey girl, don't wanna let you go**_

Hitsugaya reached behind her and untied the blue cloth, letting the lovely brown cascade flow down over her shoulders.

He tossed the cloth onto the couch and she wrapped her arms around him. He placed his arms around her waist and they just stayed like that, not caring about time, just each other. Then, their eyes met again and after two more smiles were brought out, their lips met in another passionate kiss.

And at just that instant, a boisterous shouting from outside in the streets shattered the silence of the room. Hinamori jumped at the sudden noise and they shared a confused glance. They pulled apart and turned around to face the window, realization striking them just at that moment.

"Happy New Year, Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori threw he arms back around him.

He returned the hug. "Happy New Year, Bed-Wetter Momo." He mumbled into her ear.

They kissed again, and this time when they pulled apart, Hinamori gave him a thoughtful look.

"So…were we…the last couple to kiss _last _year, or the first couple to kiss _this_ year?" Calling them a couple sent a shiver of joy up her spine.

"Both." Hitsugaya replied, smirking.

Then they embraced again and as they held each other, they looked up into the midnight sky, with the moonlight sending them their own ray to shine down upon them.

And as Hinamori nuzzled closer to him, and he patted her back gently, stroking her hair, he smirked.

He had finally caught her.

**_I'll never let you go._**

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Okay I know that last line sounded a little weird, not like catching her in a bad way like a trap (like Aizen). You know what I mean people! He has her all to himself now!**

**Happy New Year everyone!!**

**Please review!!**


End file.
